Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor having a power supply terminal to which an electrical element is connected.
Related Art
In a motor described by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-191792, pairs of terminals (power supply terminals) that supply electrical power to a brush from external connectors are configured as first terminals and second terminals, respectively. Moreover, an overvoltage suppressing varistor (electrical element) is connected across the first terminals out of the pairs of terminals.
However, in the motor described by JP-A No. 2012-191792, the varistor (electrical element) is disposed at the radial direction outside of a rotation shaft of the motor. Moreover, the first pair of terminals is formed with respective element connection portions, and the element connection portions are disposed facing a direction orthogonal to the radial direction of the motor, as viewed along the axial direction of the motor. In addition to disposing the varistor across the pair of first terminals, legs of the varistor are bent toward the element connection portion side. Namely, the legs of the varistor are bent in a direction so as to separate away from each other. The need to bend the legs of the varistor results in increased labor, and there is a need for manage the angle, etc. of the bent legs. Moreover, since the legs of the varistor are bent in a direction so as to separate away from each other, the mounting space of the varistor as viewed along the axial direction of the motor increases, leading to the motor increasing in size.